Orcish Civil War
e Orcish Civil War was an internal conflict in the orcish nation of DUrotar that escalated into a full flown worldwide war.h The War against the Lich King brought the True Horde and the Last Alliance, the two major factions of the world, together against a greater threat. The Horde sent an expeditionary force called the Warsong Offensive to Northrend to spearhead the war effort against the Scourge. It was commanded by Overlord Garrosh Hellscream. His Second-in-Command was Overlord Dranosh Saurfang, who was in charge of a smaller elite force called the Kor'kron Vanguard, an all-orcen force made up of member of the Kor'kron (Iron Guard), the Horde special forces and personal bodyguards of the Warchief. Both were overseen by High Overlord Varok Saurfang, Dranosh's father and commander of the Kor'kron. Varok was Second to Warchief Go'el Wolfbrother, he had been Second to Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer, Go'el's predecessor; he had been one of the main military leaders of the joint Horde-Alliance forces during the Great War and Supreme Commander of the a multinational force in the War of the Shifting Sands. He had taken charge of the Horde while Go'el led an expedition to Draenor, where he went missing, prompting Varok to travel to that planet. There, he not only discovered Go'el, but his own son, Dranosh, who became a great general during the War on Draenor, earning the rank of Overlord. Dranosh's best friend and brother-at-arms was Garrosh, the son of Go'el's first Seond, Grommash Hellscream, who had play a major role on the Great War as the slayer of the pitlord Mannoroth. Garrosh also achieved the rank of Overlord during the Draenor campaign, sponsored by Warchief Ner'zhul, who replaced Go'el after he went to restore the shattered lands of Draenor. Ner'zhul kept Varok as his Second, and on Go'el's request, promoted Garrosh and Dranosh to positions of responsibility. That's how they ended up commanding the expedition to Northrend. Another orc was promoted to the rank of Overlod: Dal'rend Blackhand, son of Syth'gor the Destroyer, first Warchief of the Horde. Rend Blackhand had played a large part in destroying the Dark Horde by slaying his own brother, Maim, and stopping his attempt to reopen the Dark Portal. During the Northrend campaign, Dranosh was to command the assault on Angrathar, the Wrath Gate, a critical hit to the Lich King's power. Fearing for his son's life, Varok asked to be delegated command, and Dranosh accepted, while he went of to a mission in the Dragonblight. Varok was slain by the Lich King's runeblade Frostmourne, and resurrected as the Deathbringer of the Scourge. Dranosh would kill his undead father and reclaim his corpse during the final assault to Icecrown Citadel. After Varok's death, the highest ranking warlord of the Horde, then warbringer Rexxar, was called to be Second-in-Command. When the Lich King was finally defeated by the forces of the Ashen Veredict, the body of Taelan Fordring was burned and the soul of Gul'dan, vanquished. Ner'zhul gave up his soul and Bolvar Fordragon, his body, in a ritual to preserve the power of the Lich King and stop the Scourge from getting out of control (or controlled by a moe sinister prupose, such as Sylvanas Windrunner's). Rexxar became the first non-orc Warchief, and named Garrosh his Second, on Go'el's request. He had a prosperous reign, but was striked by assassins with poisoned blades in 61 a. O. He formally resigned his warchiefdom, as he was too weak for the task, a great dishonour for the Horde traditionalist peoples. Garrosh ascended to the position of Warchif, and appointed Dranosh as his Second. It was discovered that a group of orcs planned to kidnap Lo'Gosh, Go'el's baby son and prophesized future Warchief. Many pointed fingers to Garrosh, who would make this move to consolidate his power (as Lo'Gosh was predicted to raise to power by slaying his predeccesor). Garrosh's supporters blamed the Blackrock Clan, who were envious of Go'el for taking the warchiefdom out of their clan (Syth'gor was succeded by Orgrim, who was supposed to be succeded by Varok, all of the Blackrocks; but Orgrim chose Go'el with his last breath). Teron'gor Ghostwing, a member of the Ring of Shadows (Horde Intelligence) and leader of the Ghostriders (a secretive order of death knights) initiated a secret protocol to evacuate Lo'Gosh from Orgrimmar, prompting an international incident, as many factions searched for the young boy, his father on Draenor and unable to cross back due to portal instability. Garrosh sent Shattered Hand agents to find the boy, but theyere intercepted by deathstalkers sent by Sylvanas Windrunner. After thath, Garrosh kept sending covert operatives for power projection goals under the guise of "missions to retrieve Lo'Gosh". The deliberate use of the Shattered Hand by Garrosh irritated Rend Blackhand, who publicly denounced the new Warchief's policies. The enraged peoples of the Horde became more and more displeased with Garrosh's rule as he increased the amount of regulations and restricted civil liberties, and encouraged racist pro-orcish policies. One of his most known contendants for the position of Warchief, Gamon Bloodstain, was arrested for obviously political reasons, prompting his supporters, the gamon'ar, to form a new faction, the dal'rend'ar, decided to take Rend Blackhand to the warchiefdom.